


falling for you was my mistake

by rawrimmapanda



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 03:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14179671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrimmapanda/pseuds/rawrimmapanda
Summary: Which Rasmus knew deep down. He just figured he messed up bad enough that he didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. Jake wasn’t the type to just take off and not talk. If anything, he was the opposite. He talked too much sometimes.





	falling for you was my mistake

Rasmus opened the door to his house, letting the cool air slap him in the face. With Jake gone, it was easier for him to keep the temperature lower. Jake would always complain so Rasmus always kept his house warmer for him. But now? Now Jake was gone and Rasmus had no idea where he was. Jack and Sam let him know he was safe wherever he was, but that uncertainty was still there. 

The fight continues to live on in Rasmus’ head. They were both worn down and the injuries were getting to both of them. One moment Jake was going to rush back from his hand injury and the next moment he was storming out and it was announced that he was having season ending surgery. 

Rasmus knew he messed up in that moment. He wasn’t aware of the shoulder and as a boyfriend, he should know these things. He shouldn’t have been focused on the team like he had been. The losses were hurting him and have hurt his relationship. 

Rasmus shook his head and undid his tie. He let it fall to the ground as he thumbed his phone screen on. He saw a notification from Instagram and he saw that it was a new post from Jake. He about tripped over himself while trying to open it. 

It was him with his nephew playing mini-sticks. Rasmus let out a sigh that he had been holding for weeks. Jake was ok and someplace with family. 

He held off on leaving a comment and just favorited it. 

As he was meandering through the house, leaving clothes as he went, he started to type out a long message to Sam. He stopped and erased the wall of text and just sent something simple. 

>Tell him to come home please?

Rasmus saw the little dots pop up and then stop. This kept happening for a few minutes so Rasmus chucked his phone on the counter. As he was getting something to eat, he heard the phone buzz. He grabbed it and took his leftovers into the living room. As he sat down, he opened up the texting app. 

>Tell him yourself. Stop being allergic to talking to him.

Rasmus scrunched his face up at that and went back to his leftovers. He heard his phone buzz again and when he opened it, he had a message from Jack. 

>He doesn’t hate you.

Which Rasmus knew deep down. He just figured he messed up bad enough that he didn’t want anything to do with him anymore. Jake wasn’t the type to just take off and not talk. If anything, he was the opposite. He talked too much sometimes. 

He thought about what Jack had sent him. Maybe he’ll say something tomorrow. 

***

When Rasmus woke up, there were a handful of notifications. The first was the group message blowing up. Jake had resurfaced and posted a picture from the beach. 

The second one was a simple snapchat from Jake. It was the same beach but he had typed out “Missing you.” on the snap. 

Rasmus resisted temptation to screenshot the snap and instead snapped his bed. He typed out a quick “Miss you too” and sent it. 

He did miss Jake, but he also knew he had to apologize. Without thinking, he sent back to back snaps. 

“Come home”

Rasmus climbed out of bed, figuring that Jake wouldn’t like that. One of the things he brought up during the fight was Rasmus being possessive. Demanding that he come home was asking for trouble. He just couldn’t help himself. He loved Jake to death and wanted to protect him.

As Rasmus was pulling on a hoodie, he heard his phone beep with another snap. Jake had responded as a text message. 

>Not yet. I’m not ready.

Rasmus pursed his lips and gave his phone a quick nod. 

>Can I call you later?

The response was quick and painless. 

>Always

Rasmus smiled at that. Jack wasn’t lying when he said that Jake didn’t hate him. 

He went about his day with a careful nervousness. Turning over and over in his head were the words he wanted to use to apologize. All he wanted to do was have Jake back in his life. He figured that after dinner was the perfect time to call him. 

Rasmus tried to cook something, but his nerves were getting to him so he settled on a sandwich. After he polished off the sandwich, he grabbed his phone and hovered over the call button. 

Eventually he bit the bullet and hit that button. 

On the second ring, Jake picked up. 

“So, I, uh, fucked up.”

Rasmus heard Jake laugh through the tinny sounding speaker. 

“Yeah, but I wasn’t any better. I shouldn’t have taken off like that.” 

Rasmus could picture Jake sighing and looking down at his feet. 

“Can we do this over video? I need to see your face when I say this.” 

Rasmus heard the call switch to video. 

As he looked up at the slightly blurry video, he could see that Jake had been crying. 

“I’m so sorry babe. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Jake looked into the camera and smiled softly. 

“You did though. That’s the hard part of all of this. You hurt me and I still want to be with you.”

Rasmus shook his head, afraid of what was going to come next. 

“I don’t want to leave you, I just need time. Plus, I’m here with family and friends so it’s hard to just leave.”

Jake had grinned at him through the lens. Rasmus could feel a smile blooming across his face. 

“Where are you?”

Jake laughed and the conversation flowed from there. When they hung up, Rasmus was feeling happier, even with the promise that he’ll do better.  
As he drifted off to sleep, he hugged the pillow from the other side of the bed. It smelled like Jake and it brought back nothing but good memories. 

***  
The next game went like they typically do these days, the only difference is that Rasmus is paired with a young kid. The team has adopted Brenden and Casey like their own children. Rasmus couldn’t wait for Jake to come home and have them over for dinner. Jake was the kind to take the rookies in and shower them in warmth and food. 

It was yet another loss, but the pain of losing was numbed by the fact that Rasmus knew that Jake didn’t hate him. 

When he got home from the game, he opened the door to the house and warm air hit his face along with the smell of some garlic and onion in the air. 

Rasmus grinned and ran into the kitchen. As he breached the entrance to the kitchen, he saw Jake hunched over the stove with his hair falling in soft ringlets around his ears. Rasmus reached around Jake and nuzzled into the nape of his neck. 

“I missed you too.”

Jake turned around and kissed Rasmus softly. 

To Rasmus, it was better than their first kiss because it meant so much more this time. 

It was full of promises and apologies. Rasmus kissed him back and pulled him close. 

“Don’t leave me again please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always welcomed!  
> Title is from Call Out My Name by The Weeknd  
>    
> [tumblr](https://scandella.tumblr.com/)


End file.
